The number of subscribers and application of communications services has been growing explosively in the past several decades. As the popularity of world wide web and the Internet based devices has expanded, the underlying technology and applications that enable communications has also been evolving. This evolution has been captured by many new technologies and applications of such technologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,920 (Matthias Pfundstein), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses to install a virtual private network (VPN) within a given mobile-radio network (MRN), a facility is proposed which is connected to the base stations (BS) and controls the establishment and release of calls between mobile subscribers (MS1 . . . MSX) assigned to the coverage area of the base stations, and a data base (HLR) connected to the facility, which contains a subscriber data set (DS) for each of said mobile subscribers with a first logic data set (LDS) for registering them as subscribers of the mobile-radio network. Each of some of these mobile subscribers (MS1, MS2, MS3) has a second logic data set (LDS-VN) for registering them as subscribers of a virtual private network. In this way, in addition to the data set (LDS) allowing access to the mobile-radio network (MRN) as such, the invention adds to the subscriber data set in the existing data base (HLR) a further data set (LDS-VN), which enables a mobile subscriber to access a virtual private network (VPN). Essentially this only requires taking steps in the mobile-radio software area, whereby the installation of one or several virtual private networks can be very easily accomplished. The implementation of an intelligent network which is superimposed on the mobile-radio network can be omitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,067 (Steven J. Blad), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system for remotely monitoring coin-operated machines. Data from the machines is collected and transmitted by the machine to a remote server. In alternate embodiments, several machines may be interconnected via a LAN to a local CPU which transmits data to the remote server, typically using the internet. The combination of one or more remote machines and the central monitoring site form a Virtual Private Network (VPN). An optional feature allows for e-mail or other type of alert messages to be sent from the remote server in response to the identification of one or more predetermined events for which a customer should immediately be notified. Browse and query tools working against a database of machine information are provided so that authorized customers or other interested parties may view data for individual or groups of coin-operated machines by means of a web page accessed via the internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,922 (Jacob W. Jorgensen), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a packet-centric wireless point to multi-point telecommunications system includes a wireless base station coupled to a first data network; one or more host workstations coupled to the first data network; one or more subscriber customer premise equipment (CPE) stations in wireless communication with the wireless base station over a shared wireless bandwidth using a packet-centric protocol; and one or more subscriber workstations coupled to each of the subscriber CPE stations over a second network; resource allocator optimizing end-user quality of service (QoS) and allocating shared bandwidth among the subscriber CPE stations; a scheduler to schedule an internet protocol (IP) flow over the shared wireless bandwidth. The scheduler includes a prioritizer for prioritizing the IP flow based on priorities of a virtual private network (VPN). The system can include an analyzer for analyzing the virtual private network (VPN) priorities for the IP flow, or for prioritizing all VPN IP flows. The system can include a prioritizer to prioritize the IP flow based on one or more subscriber-defined parameters. In the system, the VPN can include a directory enabled networking (DEN) table management scheme. The VPN can be implemented using a point-to-point tunneling protocol (PPTP). Also included is a method for accomplishing the above.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,201 (Arturo Maria, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system, method, and a computer readable media which are provided for automating the process of provisioning and maintaining Access Point Names (“APNs”) for use in digital networks, such as GPRS networks. A plurality of network elements including but not limited to GGSN tables, router tables, firewall systems, VPN tunnels, and Home Location Registry (“HLR”) tables can be provisioned and maintained via a centralized system. The invention integrates centralized logging of provisioning, maintenance, and access events, as well as acknowledgement from provisioned network elements, for enhanced security, reporting, and troubleshooting. The invention thus ensures accuracy and reduces operational costs of integrating mobile communications systems with digital networks.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in a VPN (Virtual Private Network) tunneling, and in particular in the development, test, and demonstration of automation solutions using web-based virtual computers and VPN (Virtual Private Network) tunneling.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive development, test, and demonstration of automation solutions using web-based virtual computers and VPN (Virtual Private Network) tunneling.